


B I F U R C A T I O N

by WennyT



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Androids, Blood and Gore, Drama, Fantastic Racism, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, M/M, Male Slash, Military Science Fiction, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to keep humanity from revolting against the central government, the king orders the military to utilise androids alongside human soldiers in the ongoing battle against the Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatkindoftea (haeli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeli/gifts).



* * *

 

BIFURCATION _/ˌbaɪfəˈkeɪʃən/_ , _noun_ ;

            The act of bifurcating; branching or dividing in two.

             _(biology)_ A division into two branches.

             _(geography)_ A place where two roads, tributaries etc. part or meet.

            _(computer science)_ A command that executes one block or other of commands depending the result of a condition.

 

 

 

* * *

import system.startup.*; {

            System.establish.println("Prologue");

            booting….

}

 

chapter = 0.5: TIME;

 

In the year 1202, nearly half a millennium since the Titans appeared, humanity still had not found a way to reduce their numbers, much less eradicate them for good.

 

There were minor victories, to be sure. Humans had seized back Wall Maria, with the aid of the Titan shifter Eren Jäger some centuries ago. They had rebuilt the districts devastated in the Fall of Shinganshina, and although leery, people were starting to live there again.   

 

The Asiatic race was discovered to have evaded extinction after all, when an expedition led by renowned military hero Mikasa Ackerman beyond the walls yielded the rescue of a surviving colony; they had hid deep underground, beyond the reach of the Titans. Their numbers were scant, fewer than two hundred then, but in the years after rejoining the rest of the human population behind the walls, the Asians had flourished.

 

Another wall was built, running right along the edge of Wall Maria, to give the human kingdom another layer of protection, woefully inadequate as it was. Named Wall Eir by the king, for the peace that he hoped it would help bring, people soon came to refer it and the original outer wall in tandem as ‘Wall Maria’.

 

The trouble with humans is that they are all too prone to forgetting things.

 

Life was not good by any means, but it was bearable. The Titans were still a colossal threat, people were still getting eaten, but no towns were destroyed and the walls held up. Barely, but they did.

 

Then the plagues came, and ravaged humankind until their population dwindled, dangerously low. What was left of the common people rose; enraged that the king and the government were not doing more to save lives. A civil war almost broke out, tempered only by the grim sight of Titans looming in the distance, still discernible from the city walls. Desperate, the king and his advisors ordered the military to go public with a project they had been working on for years— a project named Operation Android.

 

The military was not very inventive with names. Operation Android was all anyone could talk about for months after it was announced, from the milliner’s daughter to the butcher to highborn society ladies gossiping behind their fans. The king promised with much vehemence that utilizing androids; humanoid, intelligent machines to fight against the Titans, alongside human soldiers already serving the military, would help reduce casualties and the loss of human lives in general. There would be less recovery time needed, he declared, because they would be as good as new after repairs, which human soldiers would also be trained to perform outfield. The androids will bring nothing but benefits to the military, because this was a project that multiple talented minds worked on for decades.

 

What he did not mention, and what few people thought to ask, were the androids’ origins. And because few could possibly know, he kept silent on two important facts: the androids were not entirely machines, and they possessed a level of intelligence on par, if not exceeding that of most humans.

 

That was when the trouble began. 


	2. ONE

 

_Year 1202_

 

"Right flank!" Max, otherwise known as Shim Changmin to his intimates, shouts to his platoon. The Titan lumbers on, more intent on chasing after in the two soldiers on horseback acting as bait. Not an abnormal then. Probably an eight to fourteen metre class, by the looks of it.

 

"Go for as many weak spots as you can!" He leaps, pushing off of his horse with a practiced lunge, the wind howling in his ears. These are the moments he secretly enjoys the most, when it feels almost as though he is flying, and the bloodlust pounds in his veins, blotting out the rest of the guilt and shame and pity. When it is just hatred and a thirst for vengeance, all trained on the target before him.

 

"Roger, Captain!" his platoon echoes back, voices crackling through the static of the radio. Max jumps, the hooks of his 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear sinking into the flesh of the Titan's back. The momentum carries him up, until his boots touch the monster’s flesh, and he repeats it again until he is swinging before its face. "Left flank! Fingers, attack at will!"

 

It snaps its jaws at him, even as his soldiers starts slashing at its fingers, the back of its knees, its ankles and all the other places that they have been taught may slow down a Titan's speed. He ducks and stabs his blades into its eyes, allowing himself a faint smile at the eruption of red occurring right in front of him. "Choi, you have the nape!"

 

"Roger!" Private Siwon Choi shouts in reply, steel blades already embedded in the creature's nape. They flash dully in the twilight as he sweeps them down in a scissoring move that all of them can probably perform in their sleep. Screaming in agony, the Titan brings a hand up to its neck even as it topples over, crashing on the ground.

 

Their scout, Sergeant Kyuhyun Cho, drops from a tree borough, landing solidly on his feet. "All clear, Captain. No other Titans observed within the vicinity of fifty kilometres."

 

A small cheer from the rest of his platoon sounds at the information.

 

"Good work, then, team," Max murmurs, more into the receiver than at the circle of exhausted, dirty faces about him, all displaying varying degrees of victorious joy. "We'll turn around and head back to the capital."

 

He turns and whistles for his horse, making an effort to keep his face devoid of emotion. Not having any casualties is, in this case, not a cause for celebration. The information related to his superiors a week ago, by the terrified merchants looking to set up an outpost beyond the walls clearly stated that the Titans attacked in groups, and were more focused on the humans in charge of guarding the cargo. Their behaviour marked them as deviant class; they were clearly intelligent.

 

Why, then, did his squad only managed to find a lone normal class Titan, even after a week of active searching?

 

* * *

 

Their return to the kingdom garners the usual crowd, but there seems to be something different today. Max usually detests this part the most, where the crowd gushes and over-glorifies the frequent deaths and their will to survive into something glamorous. But the atmosphere in Shiganshina, the town at the edge of Wall Maria, is unusual today. Everyone is distracted, somehow, and he hears snatches of conversations talking about matters he has no idea about.

 

“—says they’ll be stronger, faster—”

 

“—if they fail?”

 

“They wouldn’t, they’re not human after all—”

 

“—machines that are more efficient—”

 

“—Titans ignore them? They’re pouring our gold into that ridiculous idea—”

 

The mention of Titans has him sitting up in alert, and the sudden movement makes his horse whine, low in its throat. He shushes it, slackening the reins to turn to his right. Kyuhyun is already there, nodding at him.

 

“Find out all you can,” Max instructs, as low as he can, considering the distance they have to keep between their horses.

 

Kyuhyun gives another nod and squeezes at his horse’s flanks with his ankles; the animal harrumphs, breaking into a gallop. His flight draws all eyes in the crowd to him, and another flurry of whispers break out again.

 

The rest of Max’s platoon passes through the city gates into human territory proper with less fanfare than usual as a result, a situation they welcome with much relief.

 

* * *

 

Max is having a rare drink with his platoon that evening when someone clears their throat to the left of him. He turns, tankard in hand, ale sloshing over the rim, and comes face to face with his commander’s aide. No one knows her real name, but everyone has called her Boa for as long as they can all remember, because of how calm and deadly she is when striking against the Titans.

 

“Captain,” Boa murmurs, face unreadable. “Commander Moon requests your presence in his office as soon as possible.”

 

“Ey, Major,” Junior Corporal Henry slurs, already half drunk on ale and the pretty dancing girls. “Can’t it wait till morning? Our Captain rarely graces us with his presence, you know. Let us drink with him in peace before you drag him away for official matters.”

 

Boa does not turn to Henry; in fact, she does not even act as though she has heard him. She continues staring at Max, face smoothed out in a mask of neutrality.

 

“As soon as possible.” She repeats.

 

Resigned, Max pushes away from the table, standing up despite the half-hearted boos made by his soldiers. Boa nods at him, and he returns it, a curt dip of his head. He sets the tankard now and tugs at his uniform. It is looking a little worse for the wear, the white linen shirt crumpled from sitting down.

 

“Lead the way,” he invites, and she turns on her heel. He claps Henry on the shoulder, throwing out a careless, “put their orders on my tab” to the bartender. His platoon greets his proclamation with boisterous cheers, and he allows himself to bark out a laugh before following Boa out of the tavern.

 

“What does Commander Moon want to see me about?” Max asks, as he and Boa walk down the streets towards the barges leading into the inner city, their boots ringing loud against the cobblestones.

 

“I can’t possibly guess.” Boa returns, but there is something in the inflection of her words that makes Max glance at her profile, wreathed in light from the gaslights lining the pavement.

 

“You know why he wants to see me, but you don’t want to tell me.” It is not a question.

 

“The matter is between the commander and you. I have no reason to know it.”

 

“Now you’re just taking the piss out of me,” Max complains, and it is enough to bring a hint of a smile to Boa’s face.

 

“Regardless, the commander has summoned you, and what he wishes to discuss is between you and he. I have no place in that conversation.”

 

“Sometimes, Boa, I really think you ought to lighten up on your time off.” Max mutters, as the barges come into view. Next to him, Boa halts in her steps. “This is as far as I will accompany you. I have other errands to carry out for the commander.”

 

“Errands that you can’t discuss, too, yes?” Max smiles wryly at her, both hands braced on the gear strapped to his hips.

 

“Yes.” Boa lifts her chin, tilting her head back to meet Max’s gaze. “And I’ll lighten up when humanity wins their fight against the Titans. Good evening, Captain.”

 

“Good evening, Major.” Max echoes her, swinging his fist onto his heart and clicking his heels together, automatically, as she does the same.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Changmin, there you are,” That is the first thing Max hears as he raps a cursory knock on the door of the commander’s office before opening it. The commander is seated at his desk, but he is not alone. Max’s gaze flits to the man standing next to the desk, and tries not to let his surprise show. Usually these meetings only involve the two of them, Commander Moon and he; whenever he is summoned so urgently. This is the first time a third party will be present at such a meeting.

 

“Sir,” Max says in lieu of a greeting, trying his best to ignore how the commander had called him by his civilian name – _blood warm wet dripping Changmin-ah run go it’s too late for me run go red everywhere red go they’re coming go gushing red_ — instead of what his soldiers know him by.

 

“Sit down,” the commander invites, and Max obeys, darting another glance at the hitherto silent man of unknown identity. He appears to be of Asiatic descent, but something in the way he stands –too still— and his gaze – blank, completely unreadable— has the hair on Max’s nape prickling, standing up.

 

He keeps silent, though, and waits for the commander to speak.

 

The silence drifts on for a few beats too long, and Commander Moon sighs, a hiss of breath fraught with resignation and despair. “I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve called you here with such haste.”

 

“Sir,” Max murmurs; he knows his confusion is evident no matter how he tries to mask it. And because the commander only heaves another sigh, while the man next to him continues to mimic a statue—stone carvings numerous in Mitras, the Capital, and nowhere else; Max finds himself saying, lowly, “Eric?”

 

The commander presses a hand to his forehead, and mutters, rather brusquely, “I have no idea how to phrase this, Ch- Max, so I will just say it as it is. The king has ordered the Scouting Legion to take in reinforcements, to appease the public outcry regarding the high number of casualties incurred whenever there are expeditions.”

 

“What?” Max stares, disbelieving. “Reinforcements?”

 

They are the elite, the humans best suited to battle against the Titans in enemy territory, and— “Who? Does he want the Military Police,” he tries to suppress a scoff, “to act as the cavalry for us?”

 

“No,” Commander Moon’s voice is terse. “No. Not the Military Police.”

 

“Who, then?” Max narrows his eyes. The commander is stalling, and Max does not like the sense of foreboding the other man’s uncharacteristic hesitance is bringing him.

 

Something shifts, in the periphery of Max’s sight. He turns, locking eyes with the stranger, who looks at him steadily. “Me.”

 

* * *

 

“You can’t be serious,” Max surges to his feet, gaping at his superior and the being standing next to him. Bad enough that he had thought the commander meant the cowards in the Military Police, but this—this is preposterous! No wonder the public was in such a flurry— Of all the absurd notions— that machines can help save— the king is insane, and the commander more so, for even agreeing—

 

“Stand down, Captain. I’m _very_ serious. This is U-Know Mark I, although he claims he prefers to be called Yunho,” the commander enunciates, a hard edge lining his tone. Max does not allow himself to be cowed.

 

“With all due respect, sir, it’s an ‘it’.”

 

The machine — the faux-human — the _thing_ turns towards him, gaze unblinking. Perhaps it cannot blink, because it is not human. “With all due respect, Shim Changmin, commonly known as Captain Max of the Scouting Legion, I identify as male.”

 

“You can’t identify as shit,” Max sneers. “You’re a machine. Machines don’t have gender.”

 

“This machine does.” Comes the even reply. Max opens his mouth, anger and frustration and a thousand other negative emotions roiling unpleasant in his stomach, when—

 

“Enough!” Commander Moon thunders, slamming both hands onto the hard oak of his desk. “Max, the android U-Know has been assigned to your platoon, as is the same for all androids with the other platoons in the Scouting Legion, and he will commence operation with your team effective from the next expedition. _That is final_. Do you understand?”

 

Max presses his lips together.

 

“ _Do you understand_?”

 

“Sir, yes, sir,” he intones mechanically, slamming his fist onto his chest in a salute, movements well ingrained in him ever since his induction years ago.

 

The commander pauses, and continues, in a more reasonable tone. “I know you have questions and worries, Captain. There is no need for them. The research division has been working secretly on building them,” he nods towards the— thing— the android, “for nearly a century. They are safe. And efficient. U-Know will be an invaluable asset to your team. Most of all, our usage of androids will help decrease the death toll experienced by our numbers.”

 

“Sir,” Max replies, as he takes his leave, because there is nothing else he can say. He keeps his eyes on the commander’s face and does not allow them to drift, as he leaves the office. He is a soldier. He will obey orders.

 

That does not mean he has to like them.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly half a year. Time flies. Lots of other plot bunnies have distracted me from this, but well. Here is the first chapter! Do let me know what you think; the plot for this is still very much unshaped, so all comments and constructive criticism is extremely welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Shingeki No Kyojin characters appearing in either the manga or the anime will be utilised in this work aside from occasional mentions, which will be kept brief.
> 
> The present story is set approximately four centuries after the events of SNK. It is centred on Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin.
> 
> This is a TVXQ! Real Person Fiction (RPS) AU.
> 
> Many thanks to my two betas, whatkindoftea and sohii. Comments are as always, eagerly welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
